Hope
Character History As a Baby Hope is Gabrielle's daughter with the evil god Dahak. In Britannia, Gabrielle was tricked by priests into losing her blood innocence by killing for the first time. That released Dahak enough to magically make Gabrielle pregnant with Hope. She grew very fast in Gabrielle, so that she went through all 9 months in one day. Banshees wanted to worship Hope and Dahak, and were trying to get to the baby. Gabrielle saw her child as her new hope and named her "Hope" because of that. In the first night of being born though, the baby killed a man by strangling him to death. Xena tried to kill the baby, but Gabrielle didn't believe she was evil, or that she killed him, so she ran away. She put Hope in a basket and put her in a river. Gabrielle then told Xena that she threw Hope into a ravine. As a Kid Hope was still growing very fast, and in a few months she was around 10 years old. She freed the goddess Callisto, who was imprisoned in lava, and took her as a servant. Hope killed Solan's adopted father who was a centaur named Kaliapus. Xena put Solan in the center of the city to keep him safe. Gabrielle then put Hope in there too, to keep her safe too, but then she killed Solan and ran off. Hope tried to convince Gabrielle it was an accident, but Gabriele knew she was lying and poisoned her. In Hercules: The Legendary Journeys Hope came back to life in a deformed weaker body. She found Callisto again, and gave her the godly power of time travel to go back in time and keep Hercules from being born by killing his mother. As an Adult Hope is put in a cocoon to fix her deformed body. When she comes out she looks exactly like Gabrielle. She and Ares team up, where she later says that she's pregnant. In Sacrifice part 2, Hope psychically calls to her mother. Gabrielle separates from Xena & Seraphin, when she encounters Hope. Hope offers Gabrielle the chance to be her mother and join her. Gabrielle says "she's sorry about when she gave her poison as a kid", in which Hope interrupts her & says that she forgives her. Gabrielle continues on, saying she's sorry the poison didn't finish her. Hopes strikes an angry glare at her mother & disappears. Hope also in Sacrifice 2 poses as Gabrielle, and talks to Xena & friends. Hope concludes that Gabrielle " chose these fools over her own daughter. She tries to bring her father Dahak to Earth with the help of Ares, but Xena and Gabrielle stop her. The Fates said that if Xena kills Hope, she would die. So Gabrielle sacrifices by jumping into a lava pit and pulling Hope down with her. They are rescued by Ares though. Months later Hope is living in Potidaea with Gabrielle's family pretending to be Gabrielle. She later has a confrontation with the real Gabrielle, & says that there is her, Gabrielle and her son. Hope asks Gabrielle if that's the reason she doesn't love her. Gabrielle says she loved Hope, but she had to finish her. She gave birth to her monster child The Destroyer, who was terrorizing the village. It's then tricked by Xena and Gabrielle into killing Hope as it dies. Hope comes back one more time into Gabrielle's mind by the Furies to drive her crazy, but leaves once the Furies do. Powers and Abilities On Xena: Warrior Princess Hope's main power is telekinesis. She uses it a lot on weapons to use them to attack people, usually multiple weapons at a time. When she tried to move Xena's chakram to keep it from hitting her though, she wasn't able to control it completely, and could only change its angle a little. She also tried using it on Xena to push her back, but Xena was able to push through the force. She was also able to use her telekinesis to break the earth and free Callisto from the lava. As a baby she was able to strangle a grown man, so she could have used her telekinesis, or she might have super strength too. Hope was also a link to the powers of Dahak, so she could tap into his power if she needs to. She also says that she can't be harmed by fire. On Hercules: The Legendary Journeys On Hercules, Hope had a lot of powers where she was probably tapping into Dahak's. She was able to do things like drain the life out of a man, give power boosts, time travel, and throw fire balls. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female